The present invention relates to a burn-in socket that supports an integrated circuit in position electrically coupled to contacts on a socket supported connector board in a controlled oven environment for burning-in or testing the integrated circuit. Circuit temperature is controlled, in part, with a socket mounted heater and a heat exchanger comprising radiating fins on a hinged cover that will open to permit installing the circuit in place, and afterwards will close easily and clamp tightly to hold the circuit in proper position.
The use of various types of sockets for holding integrated circuits and which control the circuit temperature during burn-in has become more important with the new integrated circuits that generate high amounts of power and thus heat in use. It is necessary to control the environment of the integrated circuit during its burn-in phase to ensure that the circuit is operating properly at various temperature levels.
Sockets for holding integrated circuits on burn-in boards have been advanced, but generally have problems with rapid, accurate loading, and holding the circuit board in intimate contact with a connector or contact board.
A prior art universal test and burn-in socket frame shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,007, includes a clamp for an IC module. This is one form of socket that is known in the art for burn-in testing of IC modules. Many of the prior art sockets have some difficulty in loading and clamping, as well as being quite complex, which raises manufacturing cost and operational problems.
The present invention relates to a frame or burn-in socket that is easily loaded, and has a support base and a hinged cover that carries a heat exchanger, and which when moved into closed position will clamp an integrated circuit chip or module positively against a test contact set. The cover is held down with an over center lock so that the integrated circuit is positively held in intimate contact with the contact set on a circuit board held on the support base. A temperature sensor is held tightly against the integrated circuit chip as well.
The cover is hinged on one side of the burn-in socket support base, and is carried as showing on a sliding frame. The cover will move vertically, or generally perpendicular to the plane of the circuit board carrying the contact set. A cam actuator is used to obtain the vertical movement relative to the support base. The cam is operated to close or release the cover, as shown by moving the sliding frame to raise and lower the cover relative to the support base holding the test contact. The cams are moved when a bail or handle is moved about its pivot.
The hinged cover is mounted on the sliding frame and raises and lowers with the sliding frame. The cover is also hinged open by an actuator arm moved by the cam handle or bail when the cams are actuated to provide for quick loading and unloading of integrated circuits. The cover will open sufficiently to provide clearance of the center portions of the support base where the test contact set circuit board is held and over which the test integrated circuit is placed and held. The cover is latched and held positively when it is closed.
The hinged cover for the burn-in socket provides full access to the printed circuit board having the test contact set or test connectors. The burn in socket is thus easily loaded with an integrated circuit, which is positively held when the cover is closed. Control of the test temperature also is aided with the use of the finned heat exchanger cover.